Twin 'Verse
by QuietLittleVoices
Summary: A series of non-chronological human AU drabbles, with Cas and Jimmy as twins. It will be mostly High School AU, but there will be chapters of them as kids and others as adults. Pairing: Dean/Cas, with possible other side pairings. Rated for language/possible events in later drabbles.


**A/N: **New story! I'm making it all one story here 'cause it's easier, but all the chapters will be non-chronological unless otherwise stated. Basically the linking factor is Cas and Jimmy being twins and the Dean/Cas stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review xx

* * *

Dean had always been the only one who could tell the Novak twins apart.

They were identical in appearance, and if they dressed in the same clothes and didn't speak you would be none the wiser as to who was who. Their voices and demeanours, however, where very different, and once they started speaking and doing things it was easy as pie to tell them apart. But they were skilled in pretending to be the twin they were not, so it often fell to Dean to tell who was who when they were pretending – which was something they did fairly often. Sometimes it was just for fun, and other times it was to sit in on the others class. Cas got nervous talking in front of large groups of people, and Jimmy didn't have that problem. Jimmy was good at math and calculus, whereas Cas was good at history. Little things that they switched for. And Dean was the only one who could always, without fail, tell you who was who.

Everyone was impressed with his skill, but whenever asked how he did it, he just grinned and pretended to zip his lips shut. Not even the twins themselves knew how he told them apart.

* * *

"Hey, Dean, where's Cas?" Jimmy's voice asked from the stairs that lead down to the basement, where Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for Cas.

Without even turning to look, Dean responded, "Hey, Cas. What took you so long?"

There was a sigh, and it was in a deeper, gruffer tone than the one Jimmy used. Dean smiled to himself. "How did you know? You didn't look."

Dean shrugged as Cas sat down on the couch with him. "I just do. I've known you guys forever – it's instinct."

The blue eyed boy shook his head adamantly. "That's not it – not even our mother can't tell us apart sometimes."

"I don't know – I just do. It's my 'special skill'."

Cas eyed him disbelievingly, and Dean just looked right back. "You'll tell me one day," he announced before turning back to the TV screen.

Dean grinned. "No, I won't."

* * *

"Have you seen Jimmy? The teachers' gave him my permission form," Cas asked, walking up to Dean in the hallway.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, he's walking towards me. Go give Cas his form."

"How the fuck do you do that?" Jimmy asked, exasperated, as he walked past.

"Magic."

* * *

Both twins wore identical faces of frustration as they crossed their arms and glared at their friend. They stood in front of the locked door, which was his only way of escape.

"How can you always tell?" Cas asked matter-of-factually.

Dean ran a hand through his hair shifted on the spot, showing his discomfort. "It's, a, uh... it's a fifty-fifty shot, you know?"

They glared at him. "If that was true, you'd be wrong fifty percent of the time," Jimmy informed him.

The Winchester was getting visibly more and more uncomfortable with the situation, and he kept glancing at Cas. Tracking his eye movements, Jimmy let out a sound of frustrated surprise. "Seriously?" he asked.

"What?" Dean responded.

"I'm leaving. You two work through your shit. Can't believe it was that obvious!" He turned and left the room, muttering to himself. "I should've known."

"What did he mean by that?" Cas asked once his brother was gone, turning to Dean once more, who looked like a rabbit ready to bolt.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "What is it, Dean?"

The green-eyed boy mumbled something that wasn't clear. In response, Cas just raised an eyebrow and gave an impatient look. "Dean," he said steadily.

"I'm in love with you, okay?!" he said, much louder than he'd intended. "Have been since were kids." He started babbling almost incoherently, but was cut off quickly when Cas stepped right into his personal space.

They stood there and looked at each other for a good few minutes before Dean cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said quietly.

Cas looked at him like he was being ridiculous. "Why would you be sorry?"

"'Cause I love you, and you're my best friend, and I don't wanna ruin it."

"Why would it be ruining anything?" The confused look persisted.

Dean felt his brows pull together. "'Cause... what are you trying to say?"

The shorter boy shrugged. "I love you, too, Dean."


End file.
